


Roche's Limit

by ridgeline



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Angst, Lockon's Emotional Support Haro, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 洛克昂？哈罗说。
Relationships: Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos
Kudos: 2





	Roche's Limit

**Author's Note:**

> 给企鹅。

太空里面永远一片寒冷。

高达的驾驶舱里面一片嘈杂，瞄准系统还残存着，依然在报出读数，但是维生系统已经掉线，正在发出警告： _氧气饱和量不足。_ 它开始了倒数，声音十分冷静。在这片交织的闪烁红绿灯光和警报声中，哈罗在不断地在提示洛克昂回应自己，洛克昂听着，模糊地纳闷自己为什么不能回答——过了一会儿，他意识到了，因为他的胸骨折了，坍陷的肺无法再吸入空气。

指示灯依然在闪烁，洛克昂呼出的气息变成了白雾，凝固在一片黑暗里面。他吃力地眨眼，逐渐感觉到意识模糊。哈罗依然在叫着，仿佛有了生命。单调的声音重复着疑问一样的话。 _洛克昂？洛克昂？洛克昂？_ _你在哪里？洛克昂？_

他想着要是可以按下停止键就好了。

有很多事情他都希望可以停止，可以重来一次。

高达整台机身都震颤了一下，钢铁轰鸣着，发出一种深沉而空洞的声音，可能是撞上了一小块陨石碎片——或者其他人的高达的残骸。 _其他人没事吗？_

他们正在漂浮。

缓慢地，倒置的舱口掠过了黑暗的真空，露出了一小块熟悉的景象，一个小小的光点，地球。洛克昂看着，想着，纳闷为什么它曾经那么重要。

他吃力地举起一只手，瞄准了一下。因为这是他唯一会做的事情，在面对痛苦的时候。

又一阵震颤传来，这次熟悉了很多——是震荡波，提耶利亚在还击，所以其他人没事。

_真是太好了。_

有很多事——几乎是所有事情，洛克昂都希望可以停止，可以重来一次。

舱口依然在移动，金星的气态表面逐渐进入洛克昂的视野。他坐着，垂着头，感觉寒冷、疼痛而疲倦，身体麻木。他发现自己的想法逐渐变得支离破碎，不再有什么意义。然后，他想着一些无关紧要的小事。他想着—— _洛希极限。对。_

本来以为他们必须要小心，否则提耶利亚可能会被托勒密上的人们拽入引力场，拉扯得支离破碎。他们应该要让他进入托勒密的潮汐，逐渐成为另外一颗卫星。 _你可以呆在这里，不用再飞走，不用再寻找新的恒星，这个星系就是正确的。就像其他人一样，就像我们所有人一样。_

但是到头来，提耶利亚是恒星，而他却是破碎的那一个。

_这样的话，也没有关系。_

洛克昂伸出手，拍了拍哈罗。

哈罗的指示灯闪烁，看着他。他的血沾上了哈罗的面板，留下了一大块污痕。不过等下——等会儿应该会有人来清理干净的。

他只是需要休息一下了。

_你会没事的。_ 洛克昂模糊地想着。

_洛克昂？_ 哈罗说。

_洛克昂？_

FIN


End file.
